Esboço:Legends:Stormtrooper
Os Stormtroopers eram a tropa de elite do Império Galático. Como os [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial]] e os caças TIE os Stormtroopers serviram como lembrete do poder do Imperador, as extensões de sua vontade e um método de manter o Império em milhares de sistemas estelares, em conformidade com o medo. No auge do Império, os stormtroopers tornaram-se simbolos de autoridade-mor. Com algumas exceções, eles eram distinguídos de todas as outras unidades militares por suas notáveis armaduras brancas. Os Stormtroopers operavam junto com o Exército e a Marinha Imperial de forma independente. Os membros da Aliança Rebelde tinham termos para definir os Stormtroopers como, Chapéus Brancos, Soldados de Plásticos, Bonecos de Neve e Homens de Branco. História Os primeiros Stormtroopers eram os clone troopers sobreviventes às Guerras Clônicas. Eles foram renomeados depois da Declaração de uma Nova Ordem de Palpatine, estes clones de Jango Fett foram imediatamente complementados por três novos lotes de Stormtroopers vindos da Orla Exterior após a batalha de Kamino em 22 ABY. Mesmo nos primeiros anos do Império Galáctico, os traços do modelo de Jango Fett permaneceram na armadura dos Stormtroopers. Novos Stormtroopers Devido ao fechamento de suas relações com Kamino após a Batalha de Kamino, o Exército Imperial corria o risco de ficar sem um Exército, com a Guerra Civil Galáctica no auge. Era necessário criar novas tropas; de maneira mais barata, foram então criadas as Academias Imperiais, apenas para Humanos, Zabraks e Rodianos. Organização 501ª Legião A 501ª Legião é a elite dos clones, possuem um maior treinamento em reconhecimento e táticas especiais e são extremamente experientes. Variantes thumb|Snowtroopers, são os Stormtroopers da Neve. Além dos soldados Stormtroopers normais, existiam também vários outros tipos de modelos de Stormtroopers, como os Snowtroopers, Sandtroopers, Shock troopers, Scout troopers, Dark troopers, Seatroopers, Bombtroopers, Lavatoopers, Radtroopers, Swamptroopers e Shadow troopers. Eles eram adaptados para o seu ambiente, os Snowtroopers, por exemplo, eram adaptados para ambientes com neve. Sandtroopers eram adaptados para a areia, já que o seu sistema de controle de temperatura os permitia se adaptar a areias quentes. Shock troopers usavam armas mais pesadas, o que lhes dava uma imensa vantagem ao lutar contra criaturas nativas não tão rápidas, porém resistentes, pois sua arma era uma bazuca lança-foguetes, uma arma principal e bem destrutiva. Aparições *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Parte 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * * *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' * * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Parte One'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' * * *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' * * * * *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * * *''Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Parte II'' *''Pursuit among the Ruins!'' *''Do You Know What Your Children Are?'' *''Caverns of Mystery!'' *''The Keeper's Secret!'' *''The Final Fury!'' *''Treachery!'' *''Death Trap!'' *''Snow Fury!'' *''Showdown'' *''Pursuit!'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' * *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * * *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''Gambler's World'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princesa Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Empire and Rebellion: Razor’s Edge'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * * * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princesa Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * *''Side Trip'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel * *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' * *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization * * * * * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * * * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * * *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * * * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Parte 1'' *''Legacy 3: Broken, Parte 3'' *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Legacy 5: Broken, Parte 4'' *''Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 29: Vector, Parte 10'' *''Legacy 31: Vector, Parte 12'' *''Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Parte 2'' *''Legacy 35: Storms, Parte 2'' *''Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Parte 1'' *''Legacy—War 3'' }} Fontes * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *Star Wars: Battlefront official website *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoria:Lacaios Sith Categoria:Stormtroopers